<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put down the Damn Pen, Marshal by The_PrincessCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369159">Put down the Damn Pen, Marshal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat'>The_PrincessCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly porn, Desk Sex, Desk fucking, Good Titus Drautos | Glauca, Good ol' Fuck, He always gets his way, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Titus gets his way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor Leonis is a workaholic. When his boyfriend Titus Drautos wants him to come home for dinner and Cor refuses, Titus shows up at Cor's office. What happens next is unexpected. Or is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put down the Damn Pen, Marshal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/gifts">Data_HEX</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long day, and it was going to be hours still until he would be able to even think about going home. One of the newly initiated Crownsguard had decided to blow up an entire shopping district ‘on accident’. As Clarus was busy with his other duties, the shit had rolled down hill until it had piled up right on his desk. Hours later, and he was not even halfway through the mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back from the detailed personal account of one R.M. Whitburg, Cor brought his fingers to his temple to massage the aggravation away. Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket, a rare occurrence in itself. It could only belong to one of a small handful of people. Anyone trying to get a hold of him at this hour would have something important for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor pulled his phone from his pocket, using his finger to unlock the screen to see a message from his boyfriend, Titus Drautos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">

<span class="header2"></span>



<span class="hide"><b></b></span><span class="text">Heading home. What’s for dinner?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Can’t. Buried in paperwork.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="ts2"></span>

</p>
</div><span>Cor let out a breath, placing his phone down as he tried to find where he was in the long witness statement. After a moment, he resumed his reading, opening a can of ebony while his eyes moved across the page. </span><p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Whitburg had been shopping for his 23 wedding anniversary when he had seen the group of Crownsguard trainees with their superior as they were patrolling the streets. The initiate in question, one C.C McDouglas had pulled something from his uniform. He had shown the object to one of his fellow initiates-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud rapping on the door as Cor looked up, letting a long breath of air exit his nostrils. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Cor stood, the chair behind him pushing backwards and almost teetering onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Cor could do so much as walk to the door to tell the intruder off, it opened, revealing one straight faced Titus. There was almost nothing given away by the look, except that he was here, and not on his way home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I can’t come home until I’ve made a dent in this.” Cor gestured to the mound of files and papers, several neat stacks on the large oak desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to come home.” Titus entered the office, closing the door and locking it behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus was dressed in his uniform, the many layered outfit that he wore covering every inch of his body. From the rich maroon accents and the several awards he wore on his chest, even his cape on one shoulder; not a hair was ever out of place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus took a step into the room, raising one scarred eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t come with you Titus.” Cor dropped his head as he looked back down at the report he just couldn’t get into. When he looked up, Titus had walked straight up to the desk, his face as blank as when he had walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you all week. I’ll tell Clarus to do the paperwork himself.” Titus placed his palm on the folder, closing it and adding it to the top of the nearest stack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor let out a huff as he squared his shoulders to the other man. When Titus had an idea in his mind there was almost nothing that would prevent him from changing it. However, Cor was just as stubborn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Titus.” Cor growled, standing tall enough to show he wasn’t messing around. “If you want to help, pull up a chair. It’ll go faster with two of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, even as he spoke, Titus was moving around the desk. His hand went to Cor’s shoulder, firm yet not painful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you all week. This has been going for a while now. Every night it's a different excuse. You haven’t had a day off in almost two weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is how it is!” Cor moved a hand to lay on top of Titus’s larger one. “You should know this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Titus squeezed harder, pushing Cor until he was pressed slightly into the edge of the desk. “Which is why I’m putting my foot down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence that passed between them, neither moving as if it may ruin something unspoken. Titus’s hands moved to the front of Cor’s shirt, running his hand from collar bone to hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come home.” Titus repeated moving to press his body against Cor so he wouldn’t be able to escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Titus.” Cor’s icy blue eyes were locked onto the taller, larger man. “You know I can’t do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus’s fingers slipped under the soft shirt, and traced up the lower pectorals with a slight upturn of his lips. “You can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor’s fingers found Drautos’s wrist, stopping him from moving in either direction. “As much as I would like-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the words were smothered as Titus smashed his lips into Cor’s, capturing him in that moment. While Cor was stunned, Titus was able to slip the jacket that he always wore from his shoulders. It dropped to the ground just as Cor pulled back his hands pressing into the highly embroidered jacket Titus wore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t do this.” Cor insisted, a slight blush coming to his checks. “I need to get this paperwork done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can wait.” Drautos insisted, his hands moving down to the edge of Cor’s shirts, and once again pulling them up to reveal perfectly toned abs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor squirmed, the touch of his boyfriend stirring a warmth within him that he wished would remain dormant. His body jumped as the shirts came up to the bottom of his ribcage. Cor grabbed Drautos’s wrist, clearing his throat as if it were an objection. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am proving that you need to come home.” Drautos pulled, and with the shock of the situation, he was able to get the shirts up and over, discarding them onto the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor’s body prickled at the sudden rush of air, his nipples hardening. “And what does this prove?” Cor spoke defiantly, pressing into Titus’s sternum as if to force him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It proves that you have been working too hard.” Titus’s hand moved down, past hard and pinking nipples, down the toned abs, past the man’s belt buckle, and to the slightly hard member in Cor’s pants. “You are in need of some relaxation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus leaned in closer as Cor shifted slightly, back into the desk. Large lips pressed Cor’s as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "And so do I."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor’s body reacted to the sensual touch and words, jumping into Titus’s hand . “I-” Cor started, and yet he couldn’t argue. Titus was right. It had been too long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if taking Cor’s silence as affirmation, Titus shifted back, his fingers working at the belt holding Cor’s pants in place. It was as if now, there was a new, more urgent, need that replaced the earlier one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t do it here.” Cor complained, his hands already moving the zipper keeping Titus’s jacket on. If anything, Titus wore the most complicated outfit out of anyone Cor knew. Layer upon layer, more complicated and precise than as necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Titus chuckled, a smirk creasing his scarred face. He shifted, allowing Cor to remove the pauldron. It fell to the ground, the chainmail clattering against the hard floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make a mess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Titus’s lips widened, the jacket following the first to the floor. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Titus down to the buttoned, high collared black shirt, Cor had his belt flung to one side, leaving Titus free to work on him. Large fingers unbuttoned Cor’s pants. Titus smirked as Cor’s fingers worked to unbutton his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus slipped his hand down the front of Cor’s pants, feeling the excitement caged beneath his underpants. Leaning forward, their lips connected. Hot breaths exchanged as Titus’s shirt fell to the ground and they pressed together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus pushed forward, tongue slipping between his lover’s lips as his back pressed fully into the desk. His hands were working at removing Cor’s pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-uh.” Cor protested, pulling back from Titus. He took a sharp breath in, before he shook his head. “We can’t. You’ll mess up my paperwork.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus laughed, thumbs looping over the pants and underpants and pulling down with ease. “I think it's a little late for that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna help me clean up this mess.” Cor protested, skin prickling with the new sensation of being almost completely naked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes dear.” The words came from his lips in a teasing way as he leaned down to pull off Cor’s shoes and then let his pants fall on top of them in a heap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor grumbled, sitting up and staring at the half dressed man now rummaging in the drawers of his desk. He was about to open his mouth, when it seemed that Titus had found what he was looking for. A single condom and a bottle of lube. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are really-” But his thought was drawn short when Titus leaned in and smothered it with his lips. They kissed as Titus found the half hard cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm,” Cor grunted into Titus’s lips as his fingers found the short brown hair of his lover. They remained locked together, Titus stroking slowly until Cor was completely hard as their lips moved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, they separated. Cor gasped for breath, his back on the desk sticking to a manila folder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus uncapped the lube, and dripped the cool liquid down his fingers and rubbed at Cor’s tight hole. Another moan of pleasure escaped as ice blue eyes drifted to the back of Cor’s skull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One hand moved up and down Cor’s hard cock, while the other inserted but a single finger inside. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as Titus began working him wider. Fingers and hands worked to build the pleasure until one finger became two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, but not too slow, Cor felt himself opening, his mind lost to the electricity that spiked when a third finger was added. Titus pushed in, twisting, stretching as a drop of sweat fell from his hairline. Seeing Cor squirming on all the paperwork, shifting and making a pile topple onto the floor made Titus grow harder. His own restrained cock twitched in its cage, waiting until he would let it have what it wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Cor was ready. Titus pulled his fingers out and stared down at the sweaty body of his boyfriend. Cor licked his lips, pulling himself up onto his elbows to better see Titus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna stand there or you gonna fuck me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I’m going to do.” Titus chuckled, the deep guttural noise hitting a spot deep in Cor’s belly. Titus shifted, unbuckling his belt and kicking his own shoes from himself. Finally, he let his pants fall to his ankles and he stepped out, holding his own girth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus stroked himself as he grabbed the condom on the desk, eyes only leaving Cor long enough to slip it onto his ready cock. With a liberal coating of lube, Titus lined up to the prepped hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, office fucking is hot. Might have to make more work visits.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be both our heads.” Cor spoke, the deep heady tone breathless with the prep. “You have a mess to clean up too. Remember that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titus only smiled, gently pressing his head against Cor. “Hopefully soon I’ll have two messes to clean up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Cor could respond, complain, or quip, Titus pushed in. He couldn’t help the long moan that escaped. Slowly, he pressed into the warmth, the pressure building in his gut. Cor grabbed one leg, pulling himself open as Titus grabbed the other. Cor’s leg came up, stretching to rest upon Drautos’s shoulder. As he bottomed out, his fingers grabbed Cor’s shoulder, sitting in the warmth of his lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you want it?” The words came out as a growl, a primal noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard.” Cor grunted, shifting until he was on one elbow, pulling closer to watch Titus. “Fast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no more need for words. Titus pulled out, feeling Cor’s warmth leaving him as he shifted slightly enough to grab onto Cor’s hard cock. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus pulsed, feeling Cor strain against him. Toes curled and fingers dug into his own leg. Titus hit deep, lingering for only a breath before pulling back once more. He continued to work, in and out, hand moving up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor tensed each time Druatos went in. Electricity spiked and netted outward. He tipped his head back, feeling the warmth building inside him. Titus only moved faster, his hips pushing as Cor let out small noises of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were building on each other. Each hot breath, each pulse of pre-coital pleasure, every slight twitch and movement sent the other deeper. Sweat drenched bodies pulsed as Titus let one final thirst tip him over. He fell forward, hand still working at Cor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, Cor too released, a mess of hot sticky passion spreading on his chest as he fell backwards onto his desk. His fingers released his leg, red indents from where he had grabbed, as if for his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the span of many heartbeats, they remained locked together. Neither wanting to move, their bodies relaxing and strained against the remnants of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Titus pulled himself from Cor, a slow shuddered breath as he let Cor relax from his position. He smirked, pulling the condom off, tying it into a knot, and depositing it into the trash besides Cor’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Titus stood back, watching as Cor attempted to sit up. “You going to come home so I can cook for you, or what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor shifted, looking around his office. Several stacks of paperwork had fallen over in their tussle, now pages from the files spilled everywhere. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. “This is going to take hours to clean up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cor raised one eyebrow as he looked at his boyfriend. Why did he look so hot standing there in nothing? There was no way he would be able to tell him no, not with how he was feeling. “You’re helping me clean this up tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Small price to pay.” Titus didn’t even hesitate as he tossed Cor his pants. “We need to clean up your chest before it starts to dry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a laugh, and as Cor hoped down to dress, he knew Titus was right. </span>
</p>
<p></p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed my mostly porn with some plot. This was written as a 'I have had this in my queue for months' and 'oh yeah, this is a gift for my friend'. Happy Birthday Data and I hope I gave the boys a good fucking for you! </p>
<p>Art is courtesy of XHidaka as a double gift to our friend! </p>
<p>I appreciated all kudos and respond to all comments. Hopefully you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>